El diario de recuerdos
by The Lonely Darkness
Summary: A Sherlock le gusta John. A John le gusta Sherlock. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Menos ellos. Drabbles independientes de nuestro detective favorito y un lindo doctor.
1. Escuela

Hey, gente hermosa, hoy vine a dejarles algunos drabbles de mi actual obsesión, si tiene algún pedido déjenlo en los comentarios que con gusto responderé. Sin más que decirles linduras , pasen a leer.

.

.

.

_**Escuela.**_

Sherlock siempre había creído que ir al colegio era una gran pérdida de su valioso tiempo, convivir con los mismos niños idiotas no era mucho de su agrado, además de que los profesores eran todos ineptos y su bajo coeficiente intelectual no hacía más que ponerlos en ridículo, o eso pensaba el pequeño genio hasta hace algunos días.

Era lo suficientemente temprano para que solo algunos alumnos, como él y el odioso de Mycroft, hubieran llegado a la escuela, se escabullo de su gordo hermano entre unos arbustos, y justo cuando el mayor se hubo retirado, soltando un hondo suspiro, salió de su escondite encontrándose con un enorme par de ojos azules observándolo.

Estaba muy acostumbrado a las miradas que recibía, a veces con recelo o morbosidad, otras incluso con desprecio, pero esta era diferente a cualquiera que alguna vez se hubiera dignado a posarse en él. Era una mirada divertida y escrutadora, ¿se estaba burlando de el?

Tomo su mochila, que se le había resbalado al momento de intentar escapar de Mycroft, y con un paso elegante que había aprendido quien sabe dónde, se alejó sin dignarse siquiera a voltear donde ahora el chico de ojos azules lo miraba extrañado.

Al entrar al aula donde ya se habían sentado varios estudiantes, fue hasta la esquina más apartada y comenzó a observarlos a cada uno, dándose cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_Él tuvo problemas en casa, ella no sabe atarse las agujetas, ese de allá aun moja la cama._

_Aburrido._

No supo en que momento la profesora entro y empezó a dar su discurso matutino, de lo único que se dio cuenta era que unos ojos azules lo observaban desde el frente y le sonreía abiertamente, a él, nadie le sonreía así a Sherlock Holmes y al parecer todos lo notaron, por que pronto giraron sus cabezas discretamente para echarle miraditas estúpidas.

-Soy John, John Watson, tengo 10 años y soy nuevo en la ciudad. Adoro el rugby y cuando sea mayor me gustaría convertirme en doctor.

Todo en John se le antojaba bastante simple, familia de clase media baja, un hermano mayor que lo molesta, un padre que trabaja y una madre que se queda en casa para cuidar de los chicos, casa de 2 pisos y un jardín delantero, ropa desgastada pero inmaculadamente limpia, cabello de un rubio ceniza, bajo para su edad y mejillas con un saludable sonrojo. Tan sencillo y complicado a la vez. Tanto que le asusto de sobremanera.

A la hora del descanso fue a refugiarse en una zona apartada del patio donde crecía una espesa maleza, estaba pensando en realizar un nuevo experimento al llegar a casa pero el sonido de unos pasos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, soy John

_Esto debe ser una broma._

-Lo sé- espetó secamente

Esperaba que con esa ruda contestación se fuera y lo dejara nuevamente solo, pero este solo aumento su sonrojo y se acercó donde Sherlock se encontraba recostado.

-Y ¿qué haces?

Entonces el genio se dio cuenta que no podría librarse pronto de ese niño molesto y que tendría que hacer una de sus famosa "deducciones" que muchos calificaban de calumnias y mentiras, mientras que el solo se dedicaba a decir lo que observaba.

-Mira John, no quiero ser grosero, pero por si no lo has notado, estoy aquí pensando tranquilamente como es que puedes vivir con una vida tan simple como lo es la tuya, lo digo principalmente por lo comunes que son tus padres, el hecho de que tienes un hermano mayor que te maltrata, el que tu casa tenga patio delantero y sea de 2 pisos, que tu madre hornee galletas y que te gusta el rugby, que los jerseys que seguramente debes tener y que te encantan son regalos de tu abuela y que seguramente tu y yo nunca seremos amigos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Esperaba que por fin huyera despavorido como todos los que había ahuyentado antes, pero no lo hizo, se quedó observándolo primero con asombro, después con incredulidad y finalmente con admiración y definitivamente Sherlock no pudo lidiar con eso, tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Eso fue asombroso, digo, todo eso de adivinar cosas, me pareció increíble

-¿Enserio? No es lo que muchos me dicen y yo no adivino, solo observo, cosa que la mayoría de las personas no hacen.

\- Y ¿qué es lo que ellos dicen?

-Estoy seguro de que quieres saberlo, aunque si yo fuera tú, no seguiría preguntando.

Ambos niños se miraron y rieron, se pasaron hablando un largo rato hasta que dio el timbre que anunciaba que debían regresar al aula, a regañadientes regresaron perezosamente y cuando estaban a punto se ingresar John llamo la atención del de cabello ensortijado.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos, dándole algo de dramatismo a la situación, costumbre que se le arraigaría por un largo tiempo y que nunca dejaría de exasperar a John.

_Ahora o nunca._

-Es Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Utopia

Súper angst y oscuro, algo de sex! Dejen reviews, que si los contesto!

.

.

.

_**Utopía**_

Era cálida y espesa, tenía un bonito color que le agrandaba los ojos con ilusión, era la belleza en todo su esplendor, contemplar extasiado como fluía brutalmente por el pequeño cuerpo de un inerte John. Era simplemente sublime. La dulce utopía de su vida.

La alfombra se sentía suave bajo sus pies y su fascinación crecía aún más cuando diviso que el preciado néctar se deslizaba rápidamente hacia ella, no la detendría, si fuera por el hace mucho tiempo hubiera creado esa preciada escena que seguramente no sacaría nunca de una de las muchas habitaciones de su palacio mental, dedicadas exclusivamente a John. SU John.

John, por supuesto estaba perfecto, los ojos cobalto estaban vidriosos y entrecerrados, mirando a la nada, su piel estaba mortalmente pálida, y el estimulante líquido salía a borbotones de su pecho, se acercó unos centímetros para comprobar que respiraba dificultosamente y que pronto perecería, todo sería por su propio bien, jamás dejaría que alguien que no fuera él lo tomara y si no podía tenerlo completamente, entonces nadie obtendría nada nunca de él.

Estaba feliz, no más celos, ni gritos, tampoco horribles peleas, solo estarían él y John, nadie más, el solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír inocentemente pensando en todo lo que harían cuando finalmente no quedara nadie que pudiera molestarlos, él, por supuesto también se quedaría al lado de John, no lo dejaría irse de ese absurdo mundo sin él para esperarlo, por lo que cargo lo que parecía una pequeña arma.

Tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, ¡por fin!, tendrían algo de tiempo para ellos solos, sin nadie que pudiera molestarlos con estúpidos problemas, la sola idea de un mundo pacifico lo lleno de horror, todo sería demasiado aburrido, pero después pensó en el yaciente John a su lado que tenía tiempo sin moverse, pero que aún vivía, y sus ojos multicolor se suavizaron, nada de su John era aburrido, él era fascinante, interesante y cautivador, la perfección en su vida.

Mientras pensaba en todas las cualidades de John, se dio cuenta de que su deseo crecía cada vez más, comenzó a acariciarlo en las partes en las que sabía que el rubio se volvía irracional y dejaba todo de lado, inclusive el hecho de que estuviera muriendo, aunque este no era el caso, porque John no sentía absolutamente nada desde hacía un buen rato.

Repartió besos por todo su cuello y pecho, lamiendo, pellizcando y succionando con hábiles manos y lengua, definitivamente el pelinegro sabía lo que hacía, y se había convertido en un amante muy bueno, despojo de toda su ropa a John, dejándolo completamente a su merced, deleitándose con el cuerpo que había poseído innumerables veces y que aun así seguía atrayéndolo como si fueran ingenuos vírgenes.

Su libido comenzó a aumentar y se apresuró a tomar la erección palpitante de John que seguía en el cielo gimiendo de dolor y placer, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente aumentado el ritmo conforme sentía las oleadas de placer que experimentaba John, cuando iba a dejar que terminara paro y tomo un poco de líquido preseminal, mientras abría los suaves muslos de John, esa parte de su anatomía que lo enloquecía lo llevaba a hacer actos irrazonables.

Encontró el punto tan deseado que buscaba y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente con uno de sus dedos, cuando creyó que un segundo entraría lo metió, girándolo en círculos, al parecer John también lo sintió porque comenzó a lanzar gemidos ahogados por su propia destrucción.

Sherlock tomo eso como una invitación y despojándose de la escasa ropa que llevaba, adentro su miembro en el estrecho canal de su compañero, estaba húmedo y bastante caliente, era asfixiante, tendría que entrar lento, hacia semanas que no lo hacían y seguramente si no entraba con cuidado lastimaría a John.

Cuando su amante por fin se hubo acostumbrado, dio una estacada dura y certera, lo sentía mucho por John, sabía que esto le dolía, pero simplemente no podía para ahora, su excitación subió de tono y cuando menos lo espero se encontraba gruñendo como un animal en época de apareamiento, moviéndose salvajemente y ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal en las caderas de John, que seguramente tendrían moretones.

Empezó a masturbar de nuevo a John, esta vez dejándolo venirse a su complacencia mientras el daba unas ultimas estocadas y alcanzaba el tan deseado clímax. Sonrió, solo John podía hacerlo sentir así, solo con el sentía esa extraña sensación de protección y felicidad, por fin se sentía completo, así que no dudo más en hacer lo que había planeado desde hacía algunas semanas.

Beso el suave cabello de su alma gemela.

Tomo el arma y se disparó no sin antes susurrar un leve:

-Te amo John. Espérame.

.

.

.

-El cuerpo del gran detective Sherlock Holmes y el de su novio desde hacía algunos meses, el doctor John Watson, fueron encontrados hoy a las diecisiete horas en su piso del 221B de Baker Street, fuentes aseguran que fue homicidio, aunque las autoridades aún trabajan en el caso. En otras noticias…

La agente Donovan, sonrió tristemente mientras apagaba el televisor, era como de preverse.

-Sabía que ese _freak _terminaría asesinándolo…


	3. Hablar

Podía darle todo a John, podía parecer que siempre estaría ahí para él, podía aparentar que lo amaba como el otro aun aparentaba que lo hacía, aunque ambos supieran que no era así, que en realidad al detective le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba con el doctor. Porque simplemente ya no era él.

_Ya no podía serlo._

Le contaría sobre sus pecados, le daría su vida, se descargaría, podría dejarlo desearle las buenas noches, que lo besara como si nada hubiera pasado después de su repentino suicidio. Podía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Largas horas en silencio, esperando un simple gesto, pero estaba solo en la habitación de nuevo con un cuerpo que se parecía demasiado al John de antaño que de repente parecía bajar de donde quien quiera que estuviera y se percataba que todo lo que había añorado y que nunca habían hablado de repente había sido robado y no deseaba que se lo devolvieran

Su pequeño paraíso junto a John se había perdido después de su gran caída, no lo comentaron jamás peor tampoco lo evitaban, era una clase de tabú completamente cotidiana al momento de darse un beso al despedirse, cuando se tomaban de las manos en las calles, cuando resolvían un caso en la intimidad de su recamara,

_Lo habían destruido completamente y simplemente no quería hablarlo._

_Ninguno de los dos lo hablaría_

_Porque no debían hacerlo._

_¿Y el amor?_

_El amor salió._


	4. Relojes

_**¿Relojes? ¿Review?**_

.

Sherlock odiaba los relojes.

Cuando era pequeño su padre no le tomaba la suficiente atención por estar revisando cada segundo su reloj para saber la hora en la que debería encaminarse a otra cita.

El simple sonido del _tic-tac_ era insoportable para él, era como si su vida le perteneciera a alguien que no era él.

Y John lo entendía, no comentaba absolutamente nada y en el 221B jamás hubo ningún aparto marcando la hora.

No era extraño ver que todas las mañanas un doctor Watson saliera corriendo hacia su trabajo después de que Sherlock lo convenciera que aún era temprano y tuvieran otra ronda de sexo matinal.


	5. Lindo

_**¿Un review para el lindo Sherly?**_

_**.**_

A veces, cuando Sherlock creía que nadie lo observaba, se permitía ser un poco lindo John. Además no es que le importara mucho lo que el pensara de él, ¿verdad?

Un beso en la mejilla, tomarle de la mano cuando el frio le traía temblores involuntarios, dejar la cama hecha por las mañanas, no dejar ceniza en la siempre pulcra casa de su amigo y amante, cosas como esas que a las personas comunes se les daba muy bien hace pero no a él.

Era entonces cuando John comenzaba a reírse y el detective lo miraba desdeñosamente. No creía que notara estas cosas, simples detales como estos no se distinguían fácilmente.

Pero eso era si no vivías con el inusual de Sherlock Holmes

Porque el doctor Watson jamás se había perdido ninguno de los movimientos de su paciente favorito.


	6. Llamada

**_Chicos, gracias por apoyar esta historia, felices fiestas atrasadas! ;) Ademas quisiera comentarles que tengo en mente algo mas grande, sigan esperando!_**

* * *

-Sherlock, no seas malcriado, vamos, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo.

-John, como habrás notado en estos momentos no estoy en la mejor disposición para hacer esa llamada, además no creo en celebraciones estúpidas como lo es la Navidad, para empezar festejar algo que probablemente ni siquiera existió es total y absolutamente…

-Sherlock, no me hagas repetírtelo…

-Pero John, este experimente es muy importante, no puedo distraerme por una cosa como esa, además Lestrade debe estar haciéndole compañía y no quisiera interrumpir en algún mal momento.

-Sherlock te conozco demasiado bien para saber que eso no te importa una mierda, así que haz esa llamada o habrá consecuencias.

-Bien… Hm, Mycroft, si…, no, no, John está bien, solo, ghh. Feliz Navidad…


	7. Noche

_**Review?**_

**oOo**

El departamento estaba a oscuras cuando llego, lo cual era muy extraño porque cuando se quedaba tarde en la clínica Sherlock estaba en la puerta para recibirlo.

Había un extraño olor a quemado en la cocina, la papilla que dejo lista para calentar se encontraba carbonizada y desagradablemente marrón.

Subió hasta la habitación que anteriormente había sido suya y al encontrarla vacía empezó a mortificarse. Sherlock no podía ser tan descuidado ¿o sí?

Inspecciono la otra habitación que compartían él y el detective, esto ya era el colmo. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Justo cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta para preguntar a la señora Hudson, un sonido hizo que una sonrisa se mostrara en el mortificado rostro.

Sherlock estaba recostado en el sofá, completamente desaliñado, con la causa de su felicidad en brazos. Hamish Holmes-Watson descansaba plácidamente en el pecho de su padre, sus rizos oscuros enmarcaba n el rostro angelical y las largas pestañas le hacían sombra a sus mejillas.

Entonces John se dio cuenta de que no había otro lugar al que perteneciera jamás.


	8. Observar

_**Review? Sorry por la espera! Los amo!**_

John Hamish Watson siempre se había considerado un buen estudiante. Asistía a todas sus clases, entregaba sus tareas, pasaba sus exámenes. Sus profesores tenían grandes expectativas sobre él, aunque la carrera de medicina no era algo que se debiera tomar a la ligera. Tenía vidas en sus manos, literalmente. No poseía tiempo como para estar con distracciones.

Hasta que Sherlock llego y lo saco de su centro.

El tipo era todo lo que inconscientemente había esperado de la vida, franco, libre, interesante, salvaje, desconocido. Lo que él nunca seria.

Nunca hablo con él, siempre se encontraba rodeado de gente a pesar de su hosca actitud, era bien parecido además de rico, lo que a ojos de las chicas le sumaba varios puntos, aunque a él nunca parecieron interesarle ese cosas, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo que los profesores lo odiaran y los alumnos lo respetaran. Era algo así como un Dios. Así que John se dedicó a lo suyo, enterándose de el por el amable de Mike, amigo que compartían.

La vida estudiantil de John fue pacífica por un tiempo, ya que un de repente se encontró sentado en la misma mesa con Sherlock que lo llamo idiota por lo menos 15 veces, pero que le pareció un tipo genial.

Jamás entendería al paso de los años como había llegado hasta esa mesa, y cuando Sherlock y él se acomodaban para dormir, años después, solía cuestionarlo, a lo que el otro solo sonreía y lo besaba.

Lo que John no sabía es que el genio pidió a Mike que trajera a su amigo, el rubio, a quien había estado observando durante años.


End file.
